


Indulgence

by aldiara



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Damen wants a day off from all that Exalted business.





	Indulgence

“You do know they just humour you, right?” Laurent asks, slipping into the homespun chiton as if it were silk. “They know it’s you, playing the peasant.”

“I know they know, and they know I know it.” Damen catches Laurent about the waist, nuzzling at his ear. “Humour me, too?”

Laurent rolls his eyes, but he lets Damen drag him to the market; lets him buy bales of saffron-coloured cloth for certain merchants that they know; lets him pretend, along with everyone else, that for an afternoon he’s nothing more than a young man seeking simple pleasures with his lover.


End file.
